


Action figure theatre: Campfire scene from "Star Trek V"

by DieAstra



Series: Star Trek action figure comics [11]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Star Trek V: The Final Frontier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: The campfire scene from "Star Trek V" with various attempts of lighting the (Neca) fire with a finger light.Kirk with the "secret ingredient", Bones with the beans and Spock with the marshmallow.Watch the scene here:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IviO44AaiOU
Series: Star Trek action figure comics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/295178
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Action figure theatre: Campfire scene from "Star Trek V"

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

And the crossover I never knew I needed!

[](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
